Chuck gegen die Affäre 601
by Lea Meadow
Summary: Eine Affäre? Chuck? Da muss mehr dahinter stecken.


Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chuck **versus the affair (6.01)

Chuck gegen die Affäre

Katzengleich glitt der Mann durch die Flure. Er hatte sich die Baupläne des Gebäudes genau eingeprägt und wusste dass sein Ziel am Ende dieses Ganges liegen musste. Der Agent bog um die nächste Ecke und sah sich zwei bewaffneten Männern gegenüber. Gespielte Verwirrung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Verzeihung die Herren. Können sie mir sagen wo hier die Toilette ist?" Die Wachen musterten den Mann im feinen Smoking und kamen zu dem offensichtlichen Schluss dass es sich bei ihm um einen verlaufenen Partygast handeln musste. Einer von ihnen wollte ihm gerade den richtigen Weg erklären, als ihn ein harter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf traf und er ins Land der Träume geschickt wurde. Sein Kollege griff zur Waffe, hielt jedoch kurz inne als er die junge Frau im Abendkleid sah. Ein schwerer Fehler. Sie vollführte einen geschickten Karatetritt und versenkte ihren spitzen Stöckelschuh in seiner Magengrube. Der Agent lächelte seiner Partnerin anerkennend zu. „Liebling ich bewundere immer wieder deinen Stil." „Später Schatz. Jetzt haben wir Arbeit vor uns." Sie stiegen über die bewusstlosen Wachmänner hinweg und widmeten sich ihrem nächsten Hindernis. Einer Panzertür die wahrscheinlich einem Bombenangriff standgehalten hätte. Mit einigen schnellen Handgriffen öffnete der Agent die Abdeckung der Schaltfläche an der Wand und verband das Sicherheitssystem, durch ein dünnes Kabel mit seinem Handy. Natürlich handelte es sich dabei nicht um ein handelsübliches Mobiltelefon, sonder um Top-Spyware der CIA. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis ein befriedigendes Piepsen erklang und die Tür lautlos zu Seite glitt. Die Beiden Spione betraten einen fensterlosen schwarzen Raum. Mehrere Lampen an der Decke spendeten grelles Neonlicht, doch die eigenartige Beschaffenheit der Wände schien das Licht zu schlucken und hüllte alles in matte Schwärze. Vorsichtig bewegte sich das Paar auf das einzige Möbelstück im Raum zu. Genau in der Mitte stand ein antiker Schreibtisch, er war auf Hochglanz poliert und wirkte in dieser futuristischen Umgebung schrecklich deplatziert. Darauf ruhte, ein hochmoderner Laptop mit verchromter Oberfläche. Man war geradezu versucht ein Glass darauf abzustellen, so sehr erinnerte er an en Silbertrablett. Das lächelnde Gesicht des Agenten spiegelte sich darin als er ihn aufklappte. „Schatz, bist du dir sicher dass du damit umgehen kannst?" Leichte Zweifel klangen in der Stimme der Frau mit. "Ich bitte dich Liebling. Du weißt doch ich kann gut mir Computern." Sie beobachtete wie seine Finger über die Tastatur huschten und er erneut sein Handy mit der feindlichen Hardware verband. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein Balken zur Bestätigung der Datenübertragung. 2%...8%...14%... „Siehst du. Gar kein Problem." Sein zufriedenes Lächeln wuchs zu einem Grinsen an. „Und was bedeutet dieses blinkende Licht?" „Welches blinkende Licht?" „Na das da oben in der Ecke des Bildschirm." „Ähhh…" Er wollte schon erwidern dass es wohl gar nichts zu bedeuten hatte, als er einen Pistolenlauf im Rücken spürte. Wie Schatten waren die Männer aus der Dunkelheit getreten. „Dieses blinkende Licht bedeutet das sie, Mr. und Mrs. Carmichael den stummen Alarm ausgelöst haben." Als er sah wie Alex eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten wurde, dachte Morgan zwei Dinge. Erstens: _Casey wird mich umbringen_ und Zweitens: _Chuck wäre das nicht passiert._

Intro

Das we iße Haus mit dem perfekten Gartenzaun und der roten Tür lag still in der Nacht. Nichts hätte diesen friedlichen Anblick stören können, abgesehen vielleicht von den schwer bewaffneten Männern die in Formation über den Rasen schlichen. Innerhalb des Hauses setzte sich das beschauliche Bild fort. Kissen waren ordentlich drapiert, die Fussdielen frisch gebohnert und die Küche glänzte auf eine Weise die klar machte das hier keine Kinder leben konnten. Im Flur, unterhalb der Treppe, hing eine kleine gerahmte Stickerei an der Wand. Home-sweet-home, stand da in altviktorianischen Lettern. Genau an dieser schönen Handarbeit schob sich nun eine maskierte Gestalt vorbei. Mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag spähte der Eindringling die Treppe hinauf. Als er den Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzte gab sie ein leises knarren von sich. Er hielt einen Moment inne und sah sich nach seinem Begleiter um. Zwei weiter Männer, ebenfalls mit Skimasken verhüllt, kletterten durch das Küchenfenster und würden ihm in kürze Rückendeckung geben können. Er ging weiter, doch als er die vierte Stufe erreicht hatte, hörte er das knarren der ersten Stufe erneut. Konnten seine Kollegen so schnell sein? Erstaunt drehte er sich um und sah in das freundliche Gesicht seiner Zielperson. „Hi, ich bin Chuck und wie heißen Sie?" Der Maskierte wollte seine Waffe auf ihn richten, doch Chuck war bereits im Kung-Fu Modus. Es folgte ein kurzes Gerangel um das Gewehr und endete für Chuck's Angreifer mit einer Rolle rückwärts von der Treppe. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und blickte sich hilfesuchend nach seinen Kollegen um. Doch die hatten ihre eigenen Probleme. Eine blonde Frau, in einem sehr kurzen weißen Nachthemd hatte die beiden Männer in der Küche in einen Kampf verwickelt. Ein seltsames knirschendes Geräusch erklang als eine der Skimasken brutal auf die Kante der Arbeitsplatte geschlagen wurde. Sarah nahm eine gusseiserne Pfanne vom Rondell über dem Herd und bedachte den Übriggebliebenen mit einem wütenden Blick. Währenddessen wurde es im Flur etwas eng, als zwei weitere Maskierte ihren Kumpanen zur Hilfe eilten. Dem Ersten zog Chuck mit dem erbeuteten Gewehr eins über, doch der Zweite war schneller und schlug ihn seinerseits hart mit dem Gewährkolben. Beide Männer entschieden auf so engem Raum ohne Waffen beweglicher zu sein und liessen sie fallen. Der Angreifer wollte Chuck einen linken Hacken versetzen, schlug aber ins Leere. Dafür traf ihn Chuck mit dem Ellenbogen am Kinn und versetzte ihm gleich drauf einen Tritt in den Bauch. Er prallte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und sank bewusstlos daran herab. Dabei stiess er an einen Beistelltisch, auf der eine bauchige mit Blumenmuster verzierte Vase thronte. Sie schwankte bedenklich. Sarah die gerade aus der Küche trat, hielt den Atem an. Chuck folgte dem Blick seiner Frau und erkannte den Ernst der Lage. Die Vase fiel und Chuck sprang. Wie alle dramatischen Momente, schien auch diese in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Kurz vor dem Aufschlag, schoben sich zwei lange Arme unter den kostbaren Ziergegenstand und bewahrte ihn vor einem Schicksal in Scherben. Trotz Chuck's heldenhafter Rettung kochte Sarah vor Wut. Nicht nur das diese Kerle es gewagt hatten in ihr Zuhause einzudringen, sie hatten auch noch fast das Hochzeitsgeschenk von Chuck´s Mutter zerstört. Wie ein Dämon in weißer Seide zog sie den Einzigen auf die Beine der noch bei Bewusstsein war und knallte ihn so hart gegen die Wand, dass die Home-sweet-home Stickerei herunter fiel. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von uns." Chuck stellte die Vase vorsichtig wieder auf ihr Podest. „Liebling beruhige dich. Er wird dir nicht antworten können wenn du ihm weiterhin die Luft abschnürst."

Wie zur Bestätigung röchelte es jämmerlich unter der Maske. Sarah lockerte ihren Griff um die Kehle des Fremden, bedachte ihn aber mit einem Blick der Glass hätte schmelzen lassen. Unter diesem Blick waren schon stärkere und mutigere Männer zusammengebrochen. „General Beckman schickt uns."

Neue Zene

„Liebling, ich weiss du bist sauer, aber versuche höflich zu sein."

„Höflich! Diese Frau hat uns mitten in der Nacht ein Sondereinsatzteam auf den Hals gehetzt. Wir wurden quasi in unserem Haus überfallen UND sie haben fast die Vase zerbrochen."

Die beiden standen, immer noch in Schlafanzug und Nachthemd vor Chuck´s Hightech Computer und warteten auf eine Verbindung zu Backman. Neben ihnen stand Agent Lancaster der sich den schmerzenden Hals rieb. Er lauschte ihrem Gespräch mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

„Wieso hängst du überhaupt so an diesem Ding." Fragte Chuck. „Ich erinnere mich noch wie du meintest es sei die wohl hässlichste Vase die du je gesehen hättest." Kurze Stille folgte, in der Sarah konzentriert auf den Bildschirm zu starren schien. Als sie dann antwortete mied sie sorgsam den Blick ihres Mannes.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich auch. Ich erinnere mich wie deine Mutter sie uns bei der Hochzeit geschenkt hat und wie ich darüber nachdachte sie los zu werden. Ich hatte vor es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen."

„Oh." Mehr konnte Chuck dazu nicht sagen. Es war über ein Jahr her, dass Sarah ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Mehrere Dinge waren ihr wieder eingefallen, doch ein Großteil ihrer gemeinsamen Erlebnisse aus dieser Zeit blieben wohl für immer verloren. Umso mehr klammerte sie sich an die Erinnerungsfetzen die ihr geblieben waren. Chuck wollte etwas sagen um sie zu trösten, doch wie oft bei diesem Thema fiel ihm einfach nichts ein. Eine übermüdete General Beckman erschien auf dem Bildschirm vor ihnen.

„Sarah, Chuck ich bin froh das sie sich endlich bei mir melden."

„Als hätten wir eine andere Wahl, wenn sie uns ein Swat-Team schicken." Sarah hatte sich zwar etwas beruhig, ihre Stimme bebte aber immer noch vor Zorn.

„Ein was?" Beckman schien ernsthaft verwirrt. „Agent Lancaster, was soll das heissen. Ihre Aufgabe war es Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen."

Alle Augen waren nun auf dem jungen Agent gerichtet, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. „Sie sagten doch aber General, dass es sich bei ihnen um sehr gefährliche ehemalige Spazialagente handelt und ich dachte…"

„Sie dachten? Seit wann ist es ihre Aufgabe zu denken. Ich übernehme hier das denken ist das jetzt klar?"

„Ja Mam." Es war ein wirklich schwerer Tag für Agent Lancaster. Beckman konzentrierte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Chuck und Sarah. „Es tut mir leid, doch als sie meine Anrufe nicht entgegennahmen musste ich handeln. Möglicherweise wurde dabei etwas übertrieben." Sie schenkte Lancaster noch einen kurzen, vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut?"

„Oh uns schon, aber ein paar Ihrer Agenten sind etwas lädiert und ich glaube einer von Ihnen braucht Ärztliche Hilfe." Chuck schien ernsthaft besorgt.

„Tut mir leid." Sarah versuchte wenigstens Schuldbewusst auszusehen. General Beckman zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wechselte das Thema. „Es sind zwei Agenten während eines Einsatzes geschnappt worden. Laut unseren Informationen…"

„Stopp." Sarah unterbrach den General entschieden. „Das tut mir ja wirklich sehr leid für diese Agenten aber was haben wir damit zu tun? Chuck und ich sind raus, wir…"

„Es sind Morgan und Alex."

Erstaunte-Stille unterscheidet sich von gewöhnlicher Stille durch die unhörbaren Geräusche von intensiven Stirnrunzeln und dem stummen Versuchen die vielen Fragen zu formulieren die sich einem aufdrängen. Chuck war als erster in der Lage eine davon sinnvoll zu formulieren.

„Sie haben Morgan und Alex auf eine Mission geschickt. Morgan Grimes? Morgan, Morgan?"

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

„Agent Grimes und Agent McHugh haben Ihre Ausbildung erfolgreich abgeschlossen und sich für diese Mission qualifiziert. Natürlich wäre meine erste Wahl auf ein anderes Paar gefallen, doch leider steht mir das nicht mehr zur Verfügung."

Chuck ging auf den Vorwurf nicht ein, dafür war er viel zu entsetzt. „Morgan und Alex sind Agenten? Wieso hat er nichts gesagt? Und er hat seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen?"

„Nun um genau zu sein gehörte diese Mission zu ihrer Abschlussprüfung. Das sie erwischt wurden gibt natürlich Minuspunkte." Beckman hob beschwichtigend die Hände als Chuck mit weit aufgerissenen Augen etwas darauf erwidern wollte.

„Beruhigen sie sich. Den Beiden geht es gut. Sie werden momentan auf dem Anwesen eines uns bekannten Waffenhändlers gefangen gehalten. Zum Glück haben wir dort schon seit längerem einen Agenten eingeschleust der uns mit Informationen versorgt. Da es sich um ihre Freunde handelt und ich niemanden kenne der dafür besser geeignet wäre, dachte ich sie würden die Rettungsmission gerne übernehmen. Nun, was sagen sie?"

Chuck und Sarah wechselten einen Blick. Sicher, sie hatten sich versprochen auf keine Missionen mehr zu gehen. Aber… strenggenommen handelte es sich dabei ja um eine Rettungsmission. Also keine „Mission" im eigentlichen Sinne. Das zählte im Grunde nicht. Außerdem ging es um Morgan UND es war eine „Rettungsmission, mit Betonung auf Rettung. Schon beeindruckend was ein verheiratetes Paar sich mit einem Blick alles sagen kann.

Neue Zene

Die Hazienda von Antonio Picaro hatte trotz der enormen Größe und des Prunkfollen Mobiliar einen rustikalen Charme behalten. Was durch die nahe liegenden Pferdeställe, geruchlich Unterstichen wurde. Die vornehmen Gäste die nach und nach eintrafen störte das jedoch nicht, oder sie ließen es sich vielmehr nicht anmerken. Niemand wollte Antonio Picaro den Eindruck vermitteln nicht mit aller höchstem Vergnügen an seinen regelmäßigen Feiern teilzunehmen. Nein, Senior Picaro war kein Mann den man gerne Verärgerte. Nicht nur das seine gedrungene Gestalt an einen in die Jahre gekommenen Preisboxer erinnerte, er war auch weithin bekannt für seine engen Kontakte zur spanischen und internationalen Unterwelt. Durch diese Geschäftsbeziehungen war auch sein beträchtlicher Reichtum zu erklären. Wie die Meisten die schnell zu Geld kommen und nicht erwarten das Rentenalter zu erreichen, pflegte auch Antonio sein Vermögen mit beiden Händen hinaus zu werfen. Einer seiner beliebtesten Methoden waren die ausschweifenden Partys die er gab. Er feierte Alles, den Geburtstag seines Jagdhundes, den Namenstag seines Schneiders und so weiter. Seit „die Frau" bei ihm lebte war es sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Für Jemanden der so viele Geheimnisse hatte wie Antonio ließ er ausgesprochen viele Fremde in sein Haus. Zwei davon spazierten nun geradewegs durch die Eingangstür. Als Chuck mit Sarah den Tanzsaal betraten spürte er das altbekannte prickeln im Nacken. Die Aufregung vor einer Mission. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er hatte es vermisst.

„Mit diesem Kleid wird es mir schwer fallen „nicht" aufzufallen. Was haben die sich dabei gedacht?" Sarah zupfte ihr Kleid zu recht. Sie waren aufgebrochen ohne Koffer zu packen. Das Team von Agent Lancaster hatte nicht nur ihre Reise nach Spanien organisiert, sondern ihnen auch die Ausrüstung zusammengestellt. Einschließlich Smoking und Abendkleid. „Stimmt." Chuck betrachtete seine Frau bewundernd. „Du siehst Atemberaubend aus. Gefällt dir das Kleid nicht?"

Sarah rümpfte die Nase. „Es ist die Farbe. Hast du nicht irgendwann mal gesagt das du rot nicht ausstehen kannst?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie versuchte den kleinen Erinnerungsfetzen aus ihrer verschwommenen Vergangenheit richtig einzuordnen. Chuck wusste noch genau wann er das gesagt hatte und auch unter welchen Umständen. Damals hatte sie ebenso umwerfenden ausgesehen und mit einem anderen Mann getanzt.

„Tanzen! Willst du tanzen?" Er nahm Sarahs Hand und lies sie sich um die eigenen Axe drehen. Als geübte Tänzerin nutzte sie den Schwung und wirbelte auf die Tanzfläche. Chuck liebte es mit Sarah zu tanzen. Es fühlte sich dann so wie früher an, vor Ihrem Gedächtnisverlust. Bevor er sich fragen musste ob sie ihn doch noch verlassen würde.., als er sich noch sicher war.

Sie hatten die Tanzfläche nicht einmal halb umrundet als Sarah sich in seinen Armen versteifte.

„Chuck. Du glaubst nicht wer hier ist."

Chuck konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Das ungleiche Paar war fast nicht zu übersehen. Der Mann, mit Bierbauch und unappetitlichen Schweißflecken auf dem Seidenhemd, hielt eine bildschöne rothaarige in den Armen. Carina bemerkte ihre alten Freunde fast zur gleichen Zeit und zog ihre übliche Nummer ab.

„Sarah! Charles! Es ist so schön dass ihr kommen konntet. Antonio, das ist meine Cousine und ihr Ehemann." Carina war überzeugend wie immer und Sarah ging gekonnt darauf ein.

„Das ist also Antonio, über den du uns schon so viel erzählt hast."

Antonio Picaro, Waffenhändler, Schläger und skrupelloser Mörder, war wie alle Männer hilflos im angesichts zweier schöner Frauen. „Von Ihnen Señora weiß ich hingegen so wenig. Vor allem wie schön sie sind hat meine Blume mir verschwiegen."

Die „Blume", eine Internationale Spionin und wie Chuck wusste absolut skrupellos wenn es sein musste, kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen an Antonios Arm. „Das habe ich dir nur nicht erzählt weil ich Angst hatte sie könnte dich mir ausspannen."

Als Antonio ihr versicherte dass das niemals geschehen könnte und ihr einen feuchten Kuss gab waren sich Chuck und Sarah einen kurzen Blick zu. Wieso hatte ihnen keiner gesagt das Carina die eingeschleuste Agentin war?

Nach den üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln und einem weiteren nassen Kuss verabschiedete sich ihr Gastgeber endlich und Carina lies sofort die Maske fallen. „War ja klar dass sie euch schicken würden. Wie war das Rentenleben bisher so?"

„Du bist also unser Kontakt. Was ist mir Morgan und Alex?" Chuck war etwas beruhigt, denn Carina war eine der Besten. Dennoch wusste er auch wie unberechenbar die Frau sein konnte.

„Die Beiden werden im Weinkeller festgehalten."

„Wieso hast du sie dann nicht längst befreit?" Fragte Chuck ungläubig. „Wieso sind wir überhaupt hier?"

Carina warf hier Haar nach hinten und lachte gespielt, als hätte er gerade einen unheimlich lustigen Witz gemacht. „Weil es nicht zu meiner Mission gehört zwei stümperhafte Agenten zu retten, ich bin hier um an Antonios Kundenliste heran zu kommen und somit illegale Waffendeals in Milliardenhöhe aufzudecken. Aber wenn wir die Sache geschickt angehen können wir heute Abend vielleicht beides erledigen."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr." Auch Sarah lachte jetzt und Chuck war sich sicher das sie für Beobachter wie ein paar gute Freunde aussahen die sich unterhielten und nicht wie Geheimagenten die ihre Mission planten.

Neue Zene

Chuck schlich durch die Flure. Er hätte lieber dabei geholfen Morgan und Alex zu befreien, doch war bisher jeder Agent an den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zum Schutz von Antonios Kundenliste gescheitert. Zeit für den großen Auftritt des Intersect´s. Carina hatte ihm den Weg beschrieben, trotzdem war er schon zweimal falsch abgebogen. Nun schien er aber endlich richtig zu sein. Zwei Wachmänner mit ernsten Gesichtern waren vor einer Tür postiert und musterten ihn misstrauisch.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, können Sie mir sagen wo die Toilette ist?" Chuck lächelte so unschuldig wie er konnte. Doch die Wachmänner griffen zu ihren Waffen.

„Du willst uns wohl verscheißern was? Wo ist deine Partnerinn?" Einer der Wachen bedrohte Chuck mit der Waffe, während der Andere seltsamerweise in den leeren Gang hinter sich spähte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was sie meinen. Ich gehe normalerweise alleine zur Toilette." Cucks Blick würde leer als er einen Kung-Fu-Geistesblitz erzwang. Er schlug dem ersten Mann die Waffe aus der Hand und schlug ihn mit einem Hieb an die Schläfe bewusstlos. Der Zweite stellte sich ebenfalls als kein großes Hindernis heraus. Zwei Kicks später stand Chuck vor eine verriegelte Panzertür. Er holte das CIA-Handy aus seiner Tasche das ihm Lancaster gegeben hatte und verband es mit dem Terminal der Tür. Kurz darauf glitt die Tür geräuschlos zur Seite. Er betrat einen völlig schwarzen Raum in dem nicht weiter als ein antiker Schreibtisch stand. Es kam ihm vor als wäre er schon einmal hier gewesen, oder zumindest in einem ähnlichen Raum, doch er konnte nicht sagen wo und wann. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein verchromter, sehr flacher Computer, so wie Carina es beschrieben hatte. Darauf waren alle Daten von Antonios Geschäften gespeichert, was Chuck für ein ernsthaftes Sicherheitsproblem hielt. Warum waren die bösen Jungs nur immer so leichtsinnig? Er klappte den Computer auf und wollte ihn gerade mit dem CIA-Handy verbinden als er merkte wie ein Geistesblitz sich ankündigte…

Der Weinkeller des luxuriösen Anwesens, wies einige Besonderheiten auf. Da wären der Chateau Haut Brion von 1929, einige seltene Flaschen die offiziell gar nicht mehr existierten und der kleine aber äußerst ausbuchssicheren Kerker. Dieser war zurzeit durch zwei sehr fein gekleidete Insassen belegt. Morgen war nicht sonderlich gut im schweigen. Er hatte sich selbst immer als sehr kommunikativen Menschen betrachtet und konnte nicht nachvollziehen wie Andere es schafften ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Nun schwieg er allerdings schon seit einigen Stunden, was Alex zunehmend beunruhigte.

„Morgan, das war keine Zurückweisung. Ich muss nur einfach darüber nachdenken."

Morgan schien wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen. „Was? Oh, schon klar. Es war auch dumm dich hier zu fragen. Schlechter Zeitpunkt. Ich verstehe schon…"

„Ich brauche Zeit."

„Ja, natürlich. Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du willst. Obwohl, vielleicht töten die uns bald, also…"

Er brachte ein nervöses Lachen zustande und hoffte es dadurch wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen. „Also, alles in Ordnung zwischen uns." Alex klang immer noch unsicher.

„Alles super. Super. Weißt du, wenn ich mich strecke, könnte ich den Bordeaux dort erreichen."

Morgan tastete durch die Gitterstäbe nach dem nächstgelegenen Weinregal. Er unterbrach seine Bemühungen jedoch als er leise Schritte hörte. Er stellte sich schützend vor Alex und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Viel war von seinem Stolz nicht mehr übriggeblieben, aber um das Bisschen würde er kämpfen. Als Carina und Sarah den Raum betraten war es als würde die Sonne in dem muffigen Keller aufgehen. Morgan konnte sich einen kleinen Freudenjauchzer nicht verkneifen. „Ihr seid gekommen um mich zu retten." So viel zum Stolz.

Neue Zene

Chuck blinzelte verwirrt. Eben dachte er noch er würde einen Geistesblitz bekommen, doch Fehlanzeige. Kein Geistesblitz, nur ein komisches Gefühl zwischen den Augen. Wie ein Niesser er einfach nicht kommen wollte. Dann hörte er laute aufgeregte Stimmen aus dem Erdgeschoss. Er hatte schon zu viel Zeit vertrödelt und fasste einen Entschluss. Er klappte den Lap-Top wieder zu, klemmte ihn unter den Arm und rannte so schnell er konnte. Zugegeben, die Aktion war vielleicht nicht unbedingt nach Vorschrift, doch alles was Zählte war das Ergebnis. Er hatte die Daten. Mehrere hysterische Partygäste eilten ihm entgegen. Als er, wie vereinbart die Küche erreichte wurde ihm auch klar wieso. Carina benutzte ihren Möchtegern-Freund als Geisel. Antonio schwitzte noch mehr als gewöhnlich, was durchaus verständlich war mit einer Sig-Sauer an der Schläfe. Seine zwei Bodyguards hielten respektvoll Abstand.

„Reiz mich nicht Antonio. Ich habe heute schlechte Laune." Sagte Carina und blickte gehetzt über die Schulter.

„Das wirst du büßen, das schwöre ich." Antonio fletschte die Zähne.

„Oh bitte. Wenn ich einen Dollar bekommen hätte für Jedes Mal das ein Mann das zu mir sagt. Charles! Na endlich. Was hat da so lange gedauert?"

Sie winkte Chuck zum Hintereingang und folgte ihm mit ihrer Geisel langsam. Draußen wartete bereits ein schwarzer Van auf Sie. Sarah saß am Steuer und Morgen winkte aufgeregt. Carina hauchte Antonio eine Kusshand zu. „Machs gut Loverboy."

Sie sprang in den Wagen und Sarah gab Gas. Chuck hörte wie die Kugeln die Antonios Männer auf sie abfeuerten vom Van abprallten. „Wo hast du den Kugelsicheren Wagen her?"

Carina lächelte lieblich. „Den hab ich mir von Antonio zum Geburtstag gewünscht. Schick, was?"

Carina hatte ihre Flucht gut geplant. Sie fuhren nur wenige Minuten und stiegen dann auf ein Boot um, das sie zu einer kleinen Urlaubsinsel brachte. Dort mischten sie sich unter die Touristen und warteten wie besprochen auf den CIA-Helikopter. Im Hinterhof eines kleinen Lokals legten sie auf ihrer Flucht einen angenehmen Stopp ein. Spanischer Rotwein und die munteren Klänge einer Gitarrenband hoben sogar Morgans Laune. Carina saß alleine und betrachtete die tanzenden Pärchen. Morgan wirbelte Alex so schnell um die eigene Axe das diese schon ganz grün im Gesicht war. Chuck und Sarah hatten hingegen eine langsamere Gangart eingelegt. Sie hielten sich fest in den Armen und schienen in ein fröhliches Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Gedankenverloren wanderte Carinas Hand zu dem verchromten Computer in ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte gehofft das Sarahs Gedächtnisverlust zum aus der Beziehung mit Chuck geführt hätte. Wenn man die beiden jedoch so tanzen sah, wurde klar das Sarah ihn immer noch liebte. Oder schon wieder? Die schöne Agentin seufzte tief. Sie versuchte sich damit zu trösten das es Sarahs eigene Schuld war. Sie hatte die erste Regel des Spionagelebens gebrochen und musste nun die Konsequenzen tragen.

Neue Zene

Morgan erwachte am nächsten Tag in Chuck und Sarahs Gästezimmer mit dem altbekannten Gefühl des Versagens. Er wohnte wieder bei seinen Freunden, war als Spion eine absolute Niete und hatte es sich obendrein vielleicht endgültig mit Alex verdorben. Sie wollte ein paar Tage bei Ihrer Mutter verbringen und „über alles nachdenken". Großartig. Wahrscheinlich hätte Morgan sich einfach auf die andere Seite gedreht und den Tag verschlafen, wäre da nicht dieser köstliche Duft nach Frühstück in der Luft gelegen. Als er in die Küche kam, war seine Gastgeberin gerade dabei ein perfektes Käse-Kräuter-Omelette auf einen Teller zu platzieren.

„Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Sarah lächelte ihn an und sah dabei aus wie die perfekte Hausfrau aus den alten TV-Serien. Morgan schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Hund um diese Vision in schwarz-weiß aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

„Ja, vielen Dank Schat… Sarah."

Sie stellte den Teller vor ihm ab und begann mit einem zweiten Omelette, als Chuck den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen." Er gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

Morgan rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Leute ich muss euch noch für die Rettung danken. Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt…"

„Wie konnte es überhaupt dazu kommen? Ich meine du und Alex Agenten? Wie? Wann?" Die Worte sprudelte nur so aus Chuck heraus.

„Es war toll Agent zu sein. Aufregende Dinge erleben, was aus seinem Leben machen. Aber als ihr Beide aufgehört habt, war auch für mich alles vorbei. Ich hab Alex immer wieder in den Ohren gelegen, wie toll alles war und… na ja. Irgendwann meinte sie wir sollten es einfach tun. Ich glaube es hat ihr gefallen in die Fußstapfen ihre Vaters zu treten und General Beckman hat mir noch was geschuldet also…"

„Also dachtest du: lass uns doch einfach mal unser Leben riskieren und…"

„Du musst nicht weiter reden Chuck. Es war dumm. Dämlich, ich weiß. Einer wie ich, ein Agent. Wirklich dämlich." Morgan stochert resigniert in seinem Frühstück.

„Kumpel, Sarah und ich haben gestern noch über deine Zukunft gesprochen und…"

Wieder unterbrach ihn Morgan. „Schon gut. Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, ich werde mich hier nicht bei euch einnisten. Am besten ich suche mir gleich Morgen ein Hotel. Oder Übermorgen. Nächste Woche wäre gut."

Chuck grinste, er hatte seinen Freund wirklich vermisst. „Eigentlich geht es darum, dass wir dir gerne einen Job anbieten möchten."

Morgans Gabel hielt auf halben Weg zum Mund inne. „Wirklich? Habt ihr überhaupt Verwendung für mich? Ich meine, du weißt ja… ich und Computer."

„Klar, bei Carmichael Industries gibt es eine Menge Jobs die nichts mit Computern zu tun haben. Sarah zum Beispiel ist für die Kundenbetreuung zuständig. Komm doch heute einfach mal mit und sieh dir alles an."

Zu Morgans Enttäuschung reichte Sarah ihrem Mann das zweite Omelette. Er selbst hatte schon darauf spekuliert. „Also gut, wenn ihr meint. Ich bin sowieso gespannt was ihr aus Carmichael-Industries gemacht habt."

Neue Zene

Mit offenem Mund lief Morgan hinter Chuck her. Als er das Gebäude gesehen hatte war er schon beeindruckt gewesen. Das Hochhaus hatte vierundzwanzig Stockwerke. Chuck betonte zwar mehrmals das sie nur zwei gemietet hatten und einen davon günstiger da es sich dabei um den verschmähten dreizehnte Stock handelte, doch war es immer noch keine Vergleich zum Bay More. Im zwölften Stock arbeiteten vor allem die Computerfreaks die einen Großteil der Belegschaft ausmacheten. Seitdem Sarah und Chuck die Firma auf Firmenspionage ausgerichtet hatten, lag der Schwerpunkt von Carmichael-Industries vor allem auf Computersicherheit. Chucks Talent fürs Hacken konnte er nun nutzen um spezielle Antivirenprogramme und Firewalls für seine Kunden zu erstellen. Recht erfolgreich wie es schien. Morgans Hoffnung hier einen Platz für sich zu finden schwand allerdings immer mehr. Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in den dreizehnten Stock und Morgan wollte Chuck gerade fragen ob er noch einen Hausmeister brauchen konnte, als sich die Türen öffneten und sie vor einer umwerfend gutaussehenden brünetten standen. Die Frau hatte ganz offensichtlich auf sie gewartet und schenkte Chuck ein Lächeln das Morgans Knie weich werden ließ.

„Tuten Morgen Mr. Carmichael."

„Oh, guten Morgen Bianca. Darf ich vorstellen das ist mein guter Freund Morgan Grimes, er wird hier vielleicht eine Stelle annehmen."

Morgan wollte ihr die Hand reichen, doch er erntete nur einen kurzes, unterkühltes Nicken.

„Guten Morgen. Mr. Carmicheal, ich habe ihren Zwölfuhrtermin auf eins gelegt, wie gewünscht und hier sind die Unterlagen die sie haben wollten. Kann ich sonst noch _irgendetwas_ für sie tun?"

Erneut strahlte ihr Zweihundertwatt Lächeln auf und Morgan wunderte sich das Chuck nicht geblendet wurde. Der war jedoch viel zu sehr in die Unterlagen die sie ihm gereicht hatte vertieft um auch nur zu blinzeln.

„Nein ich glaube nicht. Vielen Dank Bianca."

Mit einem weiteren Lächeln und einem kühlen Blick auf Morgan ging sie davon und hinterließ nur eine betörende Duftwolke.

„Alter. Deine Sekretärin ist wirklich…" Morgan war immer noch etwas schwummrig.

„Oh sie ist Sarahs und meine Assistentin. Bianca ist wirklich sehr fähig und war auch einmal bei der CIA, als Kamfpspezialistin. Viele unserer Mitarbeiter waren früher einmal bei der CIA, aber naja. Spion ist nicht unbedingt ein Job den man sein ganzes Leben lang machen möchte."

„Vor allem weil das Leben dann so kurz wäre."

Sie betraten Chucks Büro und Morgan verschlug es fast die Sprache. „Hier sind also deine ganzen Sachen abgeblieben."

Es war der Nerd-Traum schlechthin. Nicht nur dass das Büro riesig war und einen großartigen Ausblick bot, es war auch noch mit Chucks gesamter Sammlung vollgestopft. Es war alles hier, die Spielekonsolen, die gerahmten und signierten Comics die Chuck schon sammelte seit er zwölf war, die komplette Reihe der Star-Wars-Helme, einfach Alles.

„Ja, Sarah hielt das für einen guten Kompromiss, ich musste nichts hergeben und sie hat nichts davon im Haus."

Nach Morgans Erfahrung war „Kompromiss" nur ein anderes Wort für „Kleinbeigeben", doch das behielt er lieber für sich. Immerhin hatte Chuck eine gut funktionierende Ehe, während er nur eine Freundin hatte die für ein paar Tage zu ihrer Mutter gezogen war. Bestimmt konnte er noch einiges von Chuck lernen.

„Zwischen Dir und Sarah ist also alles wieder in Ordnung? Alles wieder wie früher, vor der Sache mit dem Gedächtsnisverlust?" Morgan versuchte die Frage so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, doch der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sprach Bände.

„Ja, klar. Es läuft Prima."

„Aha."

„Ja. Naja, wir sind noch nicht wieder da wo wir waren, aber auf dem Weg dahin."

„Oh."

„Nein, wirklich. Ich meine das Thema „Baby" haben wir erst mal zurückgestellt. Beziehungsweise umgangen oder… nie wieder erwähnt. Aber das heißt ja nicht… also… Wie gefällt die Carmichael-Industrie bis jetzt? Kannst du dir vorstellen hier zu arbeiten?"

Als Chucks Freund wollte Morgan dieses Thema nicht einfach fallen lassen, doch als Mann ohne Perspektiven ging seine Berufliche Zukunft erst einmal vor.

„Die Firma ist toll Chuck, doch auf welchem Posten hast du mich vorgesehen?"

„Ich dachte wir versuchen einfach mal ein paar Dinge. Kundenbetreuung, Personalmanagement, wir finden schon etwas für dich." Chuck hatte sich gerade hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt als Bianca herein kam. Sie brachte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee und richtete aus das ein Kunde auf Leitung eins wartete. Während Chuck das Gespräch entgegen nahm, beobachtete Morgan wie die Assistentin den Raum verlies und Chuck dabei noch einen schmachtenden Blick zuwarf. Ja, sie würden schon einen Posten für ihn finden. Er hatte da sogar schon eine Idee welchen.

Neue Zene

„Oh, es ist nicht so dass ich Chuck irgendwelche unlauteren Absichten unterstelle." Morgan war in Sarahs Büro, das sich nur durch die geschmackvolle Einrichtung durch das von Chuck unterschied.

„ Aber wie du weißt ist er ein sehr charmanter Kerl mit einer bestimmten Anziehungskraft auf den attraktiven, kampferprobten Agentinnen-Typ."

Sarah stutzte. „Ich glaube ich verstehe was du meinst."

Morgan nickte nur einige Male. Bestimmt tat sie das.

„Um _ihn_ mache ich mir ja auch keine Sorgen. Nur diese Bianca könnte auf Dauer etwas aufdringlich werden. Ich halte es für das Beste wenn sie Chuck eine Weile fern bleibt und… sagen wir _ich_ ihre Aufgaben solange übernehme. Nur bis sich die Kleine etwas abgekühlt hat."

Sarah bedachte Morgan mit einem zweifelnden Blick. „Und du bist dir sicher dass du nicht einfach Biancas Job willst und mir deshalb diese fadenscheinige Ausrede auftischst?"

Morgan zeigte sich gekränkt. „Sarah, also bitte. Schön, wenn du mir nicht glaubst…"

Er drückte eine Taste der Sprechanlage und Bianca meldete sich. „Ja Mrs. Carmichael?"

„Bianca, vielleicht können Sie mir helfen. Welche Farbe hat Mr. Carmichaels Krawatte Heute?"

Falls die Frage die junge Frau verwirrte ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. „Gelb, mit weißen Streifen."

„Ach verdammt, so eine wollte ich ihm zum Geburtstag schenken. Was meinen Sie? Welche Farbe würde seine Augen gut betonen?"

Die Antwort kam so schnell wie ein Pistolenschuss. „Am liebsten trägt er schwarze, aber davon hat er schon Einige. Ich persönlich würde zu einfarbigen raten. Blau oder Rot."

„Wie Superman, danke Bianca." Morgan warf Sarah einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das Beweist gar nichts."

Erneut betätigte Morgan die Gegensprechanlage. „Ach Bianca? Vielleicht ist eine Krawatte doch nicht das richtige Geschenk. Haben Sie vielleicht einen Tipp für mich?"

„Er hat ein Auge auf das Darth Maul doppelklingen Lichtschwert geworfen das gerade bei ebay angeboten wird, er würde sich aber bestimmt auch über die Komplettbox „Buffy the Vampire Slayer" freuen."

„Noch einmal vielen Dank Bianca." Morgan sah Sarah fragend an, doch er wusste dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Also gut Morgan. Du hast den Job."

Neue Zene

Chuck nahm die Zierkissen vom Bett und half Sarah die Tagesdecke zurück zu schlagen.

„Bist du sicher dass Bianca nicht gekränkt ist wenn Morgan mein Assistent wird?"

„Ach was. Wir haben immer mehr Arbeit und langsam braucht jeder von uns seinen eigenen Assistenten. Es wird eine große Arbeitserleichterung für sie sein."

„Du hast bestimmt recht. „ Er beugte sich über das Bett und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Als er sie allerdings zu sich heranzog löste sie sich schnell von ihm.

„Heute nicht Schatz. Sonst immer gerne, doch wenn Morgen im Haus ist, ist es als…"

„Als hätten wir ein Kind?"

„Ja, ein bärtiges Kind das gerne an der Wand lauscht."

Chuck gab sich geschlagen, stieg ins Bett und löschte das Licht. Sein Freund würde so bald wie möglich in ein Hotel ziehen müssen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein, öffnete die Augen aber einen Augenblick später wieder abrupt. Er lauschte nach Sarahs Atem, erst als er sicher war das sie schlief stieg er geräuschlos aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Leise wie ein Geist ging er aus dem Schlafzimmer und verließ das Haus. Sicher hätte ihn Niemand bemerkt, wenn Morgan sich nicht gerade ein Schinken-Mortadella-Salami-Sandwich gemacht hätte.

Neue Zene

„So ist es gut Männer… noch ein wenig nach rechts, ja so."

Morgan dirigierte zwei Arbeiter die dabei waren seinen Schreibtisch in Chuck und Sarahs Vorzimmer zu stellen. Bianca beobachtete die Aktion mit kritischem Blick.

„Der wurde aber schnell geliefert."

„Nicht wahr."

„Fast so schnell wie sie mich um meine Stelle gebracht haben." Bianca sah ihn von oben herab an, was ihr nicht schwer fiel, immerhin war sie einen guten Kopf großer als Morgan.

„So dürfen Sie das nicht sehen. Wir teilen uns jetzt einfach alle Aufgaben. Wir sind ein Team." Er versuchte sein freundlichstes Lächeln, doch an dieser Frau prallte es einfach ab. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und wirkte dabei, zugegebenermaßen recht bedrohlich.

„Falls sie versuchen sollten mich aus meinem Job zu drängen, werde ich sie drängen und zwar aus dem nächsten Fenster."

Morgan musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht vor ihr zurück zu weichen.

„Sie erinnern mich an einen guten Freund von mir. Sagt ihnen der Name John Casey irgendetwas?"

Wie schon so oft rettete ihn auch diesmal Chuck, beziehungsweise seine Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage.

„Morgan, kannst du mal kurz in mein Büro kommen?"

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Wie der Blitz eilte er zu seinem Freund.

„Was gibt's Boss?"

„Hör mal, ich dachte ich zeige gleich mein selbstentwickeltes Ablagesystem. Es wirkt zuerst kompliziert, wird dein Leben aber erheblich erleichtern."

„Schön. Sag mal was ich dich fragen wollte: wo bist du gestern Nacht noch hingegangen?"

„Was meinst du?" Chuck sah fragend von seinen Akten auf.

„Na Gestern bist du noch mal aus dem Haus. Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

„Das musst du geträumt haben Kumpel. Hast du schon wieder geräuchertes Fleisch vor dem Schlafengehen gegessen? Jetzt pass auf, es ist wirklich ganz einfach. Wir legen die Kundenaufträge nach dem Eingangsdatum ab und die…"

Morgan hörte nicht mehr zu. Das Ablagesystem interessierte ihn keinen Schimmer, er würde sowieso alles rein intuitiv einordnen. Was ihn aber wirklich beschäftigte war das Chuck ihn angelogen hatte. Gut, sie redeten nicht mehr so wie früher miteinander. Morgan hatte ihm weder von dem Job als Agent etwas erzählt, noch mit ihm über den verpatzten Heiratsantrag in Antonios Kerker gesprochen. Aber anlügen? Was könnte es sein was Chuck ihm unbedingt verheimlichen wollte?

Neue Zene

In der nächsten Nacht lauerte Morgan seinem besten Freund auf. Er wusste dass er das nicht tun sollte, aber so verhielt es sich mit den meisten Dingen in seinem Leben. Wenn er immer nur das getan hätte was er hätte sollen… nun, sein Leben wäre sehr eintönig und langweilig verlaufen. Außerdem war er Chucks bester Freund und wenn Chuck irgendwelche Probleme hatte musste er ihm ja wohl beistehen. Hinzu kam das es Morgan fast umbrachte nicht zu wissen was da vor sich ging. Also hatte er sich vorgenommen Chuck, falls er wieder einen nächtlichen Ausflug unternehmen sollte, zu folgen. Er saß still im dunklen Waagen und wartete. Bestimmte würde nichts passieren und er machte sich hier nur lächerlich. Als Chuck tatsächlich das Haus verließ wusste Morgan nicht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte das endlich etwas passierte, oder sich ernsthaft um seinen Freund sorgen machen musste. Vielleicht war Chuck ja wieder als Agent unterwegs? Warum er das Sarah und ihm verheimlichte wusste Morgan zwar noch nicht, aber er hatte vor es herauszufinden. Eine der wenigen Dinge die Morgan schon vor seiner Agentenausbildung beherrschte war das Verfolgen von Zielpersonen. Darin hatte er als Storker bei verschiedenen Frauen genügend Erfahrung gesammelt. Chuck stellte kaum eine Herausforderung für ihn dar. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange und führte Morgen zu einem nur allzu gut bekannten Gebäude. Dem Buy More. Chuck stieg aus seinem schwarzen Jaguar und betrat ihren alten Arbeitsplatz durch den Personaleingang. Was wollte er hier? Scheinwerfer blitzen auf und Morgan kroch fast unter das Lenkrad um nicht gesehen zu werden. Ein weiterer Wagen parke auf dem so gut wie leeren Parkplatz. Eine Frau stieg aus, Morgan konnte zwar ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch ihrer Siluette nach zu urteilen war sie der Hammer. Sie nahm den gleichen Weg wie vorher Chuck und benutze den Hintereingang. Es war sicher alles ganz anders als es aussah. Ja, bestimmt. Es sah nämlich gar nicht gut aus.

Neue Zene

In einer Fußgängerzone irgendwo in Deutschland…

Die Passanten gingen zügig an dem Duo vorbei. Nur selten hörte man das leise „Plink" einer Münze die sich in den aufgestellten Kaffeebecher verirrte. Vielleicht lag ihr mangelnder Erfolg ja an ihrem heruntergekommenen Aussehen? Oder vielleicht auch an ihrer Song Auswahl: „I´ll be loocking for freedom"

So oder so, Jeff und Lester hatten schon bessere Tage gesehen.

„Nein, nein. So geht das nicht Jeff. Wenn du dein Instrument nicht beherschst, können wir genauso gut einpacken."

„Dafür kann ich nichts. Das Keyboard ist gestern im Regen nass geworden. Seitdem quietscht es ein wenig. „

„Ein wenig? Du klingst wie ein ejakulierendes Eichhörnchen."

„Es wäre niemals so weit gekommen wenn du der Plattenfirma nicht so absurde Vorderrungen gestellt hättest."

„Es ist also alles meine Schuld? Und was bitte schön ist an einem Sektbad und einem Privatjet absurd?"

Jeff kannte seinen Freund ziemlich gut und wusste das Diskutieren nichts bringen würde. Er hob den Kaffeebecher auf und besah sich ihre Einnahmen, doch außer ein paar Kupfermünzen und einem Zettel auf dem stand „Sucht euch einen Job" war nichts darin.

„Lester, ich sage es nicht gerne. Aber ich befürchte wir müssen zurück nach Amerika."

„Was? Nein. Wir sind hier hergekommen um Stars zu werden. Wir wollten unseren Traum verwirklichen."

Doch sogar Lester wusste dass sie am Ende waren. Frustriert lehnte er sich an die nächste Häuserwand und lies sich daran herab sinken. Jeff setzte sich zu ihm.

„Wir geben nicht auf Kumpel. Der Musikgeschmack in diesem Land ist sowieso zweifelhaft."

Lester nickte und verkniff sich ein paar Tränen. „Stimmt. Die Frage ist nur, wie kommen wir an das Geld für zwei Rückflugtickets?"

Immer wieder war eine leises „Plink" in ihrem Kaffeebecher zu hören. Seltsam das sie mehr Geld einnahmen wenn sie _keine_ Musik spielten.

Neue Zene

Morgan war einer Panikattacke nahe. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Hatte Chuck Bartowski eine Affäre? Chuck? Die Sache mit Bianca hatte er sich aus den Fingern gesogen. Möglich dass die Kleine verschossen in ihn war, doch Chuck nahm das nicht einmal wahr. Die Ehe mit Sarah lief doch gut, oder? O.K., die beiden hatten Probleme. Wer hatte die nicht. Sarahs Gedächtnisverlust hatte der Beziehung einen Dämpfer versetzt und das Thema Kinder schien zu Zeit ein rotes Tuch, aber Ehebruch? Er musste irgendetwas tun um diese Ehe zu retten, nur was? Morgan fasste einen Entschluss. Dies war eine extreme Situation und extreme Situationen erforderten extreme Maßnahmen. Er nahm sein Telefon und wählte die Nummer für absolute Notfälle. Es meldete sich nur die Mailbox, also plapperte er einfach drauf los.

„Du musst mir helfen, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich habe Chuck zu unserer alten Basis verfolgen und ich weiß das klingt irre, aber ich glaube Chuck trifft sich dort mit einer anderen Frau. Ich verstehe natürlich falls du beschäftigt bist, aber… _ach was_ und wenn du gerade Atombomben in Nordkorea entschärfst, du musst sofort herkommen! Bitte."

Als Morgan aufgelegt hatte wurde ihm klar dass er schon seit fast einem halben Jahr nicht mehr mit John Casey gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht hätte er doch erst mal „Hallo" sagen sollen.

Sarah seufzte als sie den Stapel Papiere sah die ihr Bianca zur Unterschrift reichte. Sie hatte sich zwar immer ein normales Leben gewünscht, aber dass dabei so viel Papierkram im Spiel war hatte sie nicht geahnt. Während sie eine Rechnung genauer ansah hörte sie immer wieder das nervöse Tapp Tapp von Biancas Schuhen.

„Gibt es ein Problem Bianca?"

„Problem? Oh, vielleicht meinen sie ja diesen kleinen bärtigen Mann. Ja, den könnte ich durchaus als Problem bezeichnen."

„Morgan Grimes ist ein alter Freund von mir und… er ist vielleicht manchmal etwas schwierig aber…"

„Er spioniert mir hinterher."

„Was?"

„Gestern Abend ist er mir nach Hause gefolgt und heute Morgen habe ich das hier an meinem Wagen gefunden."

Bianca warf einen kleinen Gegenstand auf den Tisch der sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Sender herausstellte.

„Und die habe ich am Jaguar ihres Mannes gefunden." Ein weiterer Sender zur Überwachung landete vor Sarah.

„Sie suchen das Auto meines Mannes nach Peilsendern ab?"

„Nur aus alter Gewohnheit."

„Haben sie ihn darauf angesprochen?" Sahra kannte Morgans Macken, doch meistens steckte ein Grund hinter dem Wahnsinn.

„Ich habe es versucht, aber er kann ziemlich schnell laufen."

„Ich werde mit ihm reden." Ihre Assistentin nickte nur und verlies wütend den Raum. Sarah wartete noch einen Moment, dann bat sie Morgan über die Sprechanlage zu sich. Er kam herein wie jemand der wusste dass er Ärger hatte.

„Ja? Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

„Morgan, kennst du die vielleicht?" Sie zeigte ihm die Peilsender und sah sofort die Schuld in seinen Augen.

„Nun, also. Vielleicht."

„Morgan wieso überwachst du Chuck und Bianca?"

Morgan rang sichtlich mit sich. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und trat von einem Bein auf das Andere.

„Ich glaube Chuck trifft sich heimlich mit jemand. In den letzten zwei Nächten hat er sich aus dem Haus geschlichen und… „ Er schwieg sofort als er Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Und du glaubst er trifft sich mit meiner Assistentin."

„Ich weiß das klingt verrück. Ich meine wir reden hier über Chuck. Aber irgendetwas geht vor und er will nicht mit mir darüber reden."

„Das ist lächerlich Morgan und bestimmt ganz leicht aufzuklären." Sarah stand auf und ging geradewegs in das Büro ihres Mannes. Chuck saß vor seinem Computer und arbeitete konzentriert, er blickte auf und schenkte ihr sein warmes Lächeln.

„Hi ,Schatz."

„Hi, hör mal wir müssen kurz reden."

„Ja?" Chuck war die Unschuld selbst und Sarah kam sich unheimlich dämlich vor.

„Also, Morgan meinte du hättest dich in den letzen zwei Nächten weg geschlichen und…"

Chuck runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, sowas hat er mir gegenüber auch erwähnt. Ich frage mich was mit ihm los ist. Ich glaube es stimmt etwas zwischen ihm und Alex nicht. Er neigt leider dazu seine Probleme zu verdrängen und sie bei Anderen zu suchen. Keine Sorge Schatz, ich werde mit ihm reden. "

„Äh, also bist du nachts nicht noch einmal weg gegangen?"

„Unsinn, du weißt doch ich schlafe wie ein Stein. Außerdem, bist du die Beste Agentin die ich kenne Schatz. Wenn ich mich Nacht für Nacht raus schleichen würde, hättest du das doch schon längst bemerkt."

Er gab seiner Frau noch einen Kuss und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sarah hingegen sah sehr nachdenklich aus. „Ich liebe dich Schatz."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Chuck sah nicht noch einmal von seiner Arbeit auf und Sarah verließ den Raum. Dabei wäre Sie fast mit Morgan zusammengestoßen, der hinter der Tür wartete. Vertraue Niemanden. Ihr Vater hatte ihr diese Regel immer wieder eingeschärft. Vielleicht war sie keine Agentin mehr, aber sie war immer doch die Tochter ihres Vaters.

„Hast du heute Nacht etwas vor Morgan?"

Neue Zene

Casey hielt nichts von Morgans Verdacht. Chuck war so treu wie ein Labrador, trotzdem hatte er das Sicherheitssystem ihrer alten Basis überprüft und irgendetwas schien dort tatsächlich vorzugehen. Also hatte er den ersten Flug genommen den er bekommen konnte und nun war er hier. Die Frage war, wenn sich Chuck nicht dort herumtrieb, wer dann? Er schlich langsam in den Besprechungsraum, fand dort aber nur ein paar verstaubte Möbel vor. Dann bemerkte er eine Computerkonsole die offensichtlich eingeschaltet war. Das matte Licht des Bildschirms leuchtete fahl in der Dunkelheit. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag bewegte sich Casey darauf zu…und blieb abrupt stehen als er die zweite Präsens im Raum spürte, er war nicht allein. Jahre des Trainings hatten seine Sinne geschärft, doch irgendwie hatte es dieser Kerl geschafft hinter ihn zu kommen. _Er will spielen? Schön, spielen wir. _Langsam ging Casey weiter, doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann hinter ihm, der sich weiter an ihn heran schlich. Als er nahe genug war, nutzet Casey seinen Vorteil und startete einen Überraschungsangriff. Nur war sein Gegenüber alles andere als überrascht. Mit Leichtigkeit wich er Caseys erstem Schlag aus, konnte den zweiten aber nur abblocken. Im Dunkeln konnte Casey nicht viel erkennen, sein Gegner zum Glück aber auch nicht. Casey landete mehrere Treffer, doch der Andere war schnell, er wich aus und schlug seinerseits zu. _Der Kerl ist gut, das muss ich ihm lassen_. Ein Schlag traf Casey mitten ins Gesicht und lies ihn zurück taumeln. Sein Gegner nutzte dies, trat ihm das rechte Bein weg und brachte ihn so zu fall. _Steh auf du alter Idiot, sonst bist du tot. _Doch zu spät, sein Feind war bereits über ihm und zwei starke Hände legten sich um seine Kehle. Casey kannte ein paar Tricks um sich aus einer solchen Situation zu befreien, doch der Andere kannte die Selben und vereitelte all seine Befreiungsversuche. So _sterbe ich also? Das hatte ich mir_ _anders Vorgestellt_. Casey befürchtete schon das nun sein ganzes Leben vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen würde _wie langweilig_, als er glaubte Morgans und Sarahs Stimmen zu hören? War das der Sauerstoffmangel, oder waren sie wirklich da? Ein dumpfer Schlag erklang und die Hände um Caseys Hals waren fort.

„Alter, geht es dir gut?" Morgan stand mit einer Schreibtischlampe bewaffnet über dem bewusstlos geschlagenen Mann. Keuchend und schnaufend rappelte sich Casey hoch als Sarah endlich das Licht einschaltete.

„Ein Glück für dich das wir da waren um dich zu retten, aber was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte Morgan.

„Wo ist Chuck?" in Sarahs Stimme klang Angst mit. Casey hatte da einen Verdacht, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte es nicht glauben. Sichtlich stolz auf seine Heldentat drehte Morgan den Bewusstlosen um doch sein Siegeslächeln verschwand fast augenblicklich. Vor ihnen lag Chuck.

Ende

Teil zwei folgt in Kürze. „Chuck vs. the black Intersect"


End file.
